Hacylon
by theblackchaos737
Summary: L gets a letter from his sister saying she knows who Kira is. He and Light go to America to join her. When the three search for Kira, secrets are revealed,and Light gets closer to finding out more about Ryuzaki to finally desroy his nemisis.
1. Sister

"Who wants to meet you again?" Light stammered as the words L had just told him were processing through his mind.

"I've already told you, Light." He said simply as he sipped more of his black coffee.

"Are you making this up or something Ryuzaki? No, more of you _are_ making this up, since you'd be a lot more careful about telling me things about you where I could find out what your real name is…" He waited for L to answer. L finished his coffee, slicked his greasy hair back with his hand, then rolled his chair backwards away from the desk and stood up.

"Okay, Light, whatever you want to believe is fine with me." He walks away with his hands in his pockets.

"B-but you can't just leave the Kira investigation right now! L, I'm sure it's all important and all for you to see your sister again after all this time, but seriously, you can't just leave right now!" Light dragged behind him. "Besides, we're chained together! If you're leaving, than that means I have to go too!" L didn't listen, though, he had to go; he had to go NOW.

L had gotten a letter. The letter had been sent to the Japanese Police Department one day, and all it said on the envelope was: 4-L. Eventually, the chief made the connection after reading the note and he gave it to L. The letter was from his sister, and now, she wanted to meet him. For some reason, that had become priority for L and now he was on his way to go see her.

"Watari." Was all L had to say when he jumped into the car. Light hesitantly followed him in.

"Got it. I already have two tickets headed for America." The wrinkled man replied.

"Only two? And what's this about going to America!?"

"Light," L didn't bother to look at Light as he spoke, "What I'm doing right now is important to the Kira case. We have to do this now."

"B-but why? Why won't you explain it to me?" Now L turned to face him.

"We have a good fourteen hour flight ahead of us, Light. I have plenty of time to explain."

"But what about clothes, and-?"

"We have your clothes and things you might need in this suitcase." He tapped the black case on the floor next to him. Light stared blankly, amazed at how prepared L was for this.

"Soooo, can you tell me what's up now, or..?" L handed to Light a white, folded sheet of paper. He flipped it open and began to read:

L,

You probably don't remember me. If you do, you need to meet me now. You know where to meet. I know who Kira is.

T.

"So by this letter, you know it's your sister, you know where to meet them and you know they know Kira?" The letter pissed Light off. In his mind, he knew he was Kira, so there was no way this letter was real.

"Yes."

"…Does it have something to do with the T?"

"Precisely, Light. I knew you would notice that. My sister's name starts with a T. The only people who know she exists are Watari and I, and one other person."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who's this OTHER person, L?"

"…It's not important. All that matters is that we have a lead now, after all this time. Why aren't you more excited about this, Light?" Light didn't answer. "If this is a joke, which there's a point 5 percent chance that it is, I've left the rest of the task force here in Japan surveying Misa until we know for certain it's really her." Light just stared. He had no choice at this point but to cooperate with this plan, in hopes of finding, 'Kira'. They got on the plane and flew to America. The trip would take hours and L had time to dream of the past.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"L Lawliet, if you don't come here right now, we're not going to the park!" His mother yelled at him. L poked his little, messy haired head out form the corner. He jumped out, smiling. "Lawliet…" She grinned down at her little rascal. His big black eyes stared her down, with his hands behind his back. "Lawliet," she chuckled, "what do you have there?" He just shook his head. "Can I see? I promise I won't get mad." He closed his eyes and pulled from behind him a strawberry, with a white frosted cake underneath it. She laughed at him.

"Lawliet, you just had breakfast," she insisted, "although you didn't touch your eggs and bacon, just the pancakes." He nodded his head. "You know, it's not that great to just eat your sweets, but if you use your brain a lot, it will burn the calories." He smiled at her. L liked his mom, she was very sweet, and she was never mad at him, she just replaced her discipline with knowledge.

"Marci?" A mans voice called from the front door. His mom gasped.

"Oh, go finish your cake in your room, won't you honey?" Lawliet followed his mom's orders, like usual, since he wasn't allowed to talk to his dad after he came home from work; why was he so early today? L listened as his parents spoke quietly, then their voices grew louder and louder until they were yelling at each other. Large footsteps approached L's small room, and the little boy quickly placed the piece of cake on the nightstand, and jumped into the corner of the bed, sitting his knees up and his boney arms placed on top of them. The man barged into the room.

"Aw, look at this kid," he carped, "why is he so freaken white, Marci? Don't you ever take him outside?"

"Please, Rolfe, we were about to go to the park when you showed up." The man stared at L for a while, as if contemplating over something devious; something dark.

"Aw, whatever," He waved his hand at him and was about to turn around when the cake on the stand caught his eye. "What the hell is this?" He yelled in shock. He dashed into the room, grabbing the plate of cake and scoffing in disgust. "Are you kidding me? What are you an anti social fat kid or something?"

"Rolfe, please," his mother protested by the door.

"Shut up," he looked down at the now trembling L, "this kid better stop acting like a little girl, Marci, I've had it up to here with his, his…weirdness!"

"Rolfe, please don't yell at him-"

"No, he's not gonna be a little pansy! You heart that Lawliet? You're gonna be tough, okay? Not some dork or nerd that has nothing going for him; you're gonna be a star, an incredible, strong, athletic tough guy that all the ladies are gonna love, got it?" L nodded his head, slowly.

"Hey, that's not an okay answer, cadet!" The man yelled. "C'mon, get up!" He pulled L's arm and yanked him off the bed. "Stand up straight, boy!" L, shaking in his boots, stood up as perfect as a pencil, and it was hurting his back. "Now, cadet, answer me properly; you say 'yes sir', got it?" L nodded again, weakly. "What the hell did I just say, cadet?!" L was muttering, attempting to open his mouth, and attempting not to cry at the same time. "Well?!"

"Y-yes…"

"YES WHAT?"

"Yes, sir."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ryuzaki? Ryuzaki!" Light shook L by the shoulders, waiting for his friend to wake up.

"Hm? What is it? We're not there already, are we?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead." He said with a chuckle.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, it's just I've never seen you sleep before, Ryuzaki, so you had me goin' there for second, that's all."

"Oh, very funny Light. And just because you were concerned about me does not mean you're off my suspect list; in fact, now it's roughly a forty percent chance you are Kira."

"I wasn't trying to get off your list, L, I know you still suspect me, and I don't care, because I'm not Kira!" He lied. L didn't reply for a while, settling back down in his seat.

"Light, do me a favor; don't yell unless it's necessary."

"Huh, why Ryuzaki are you gonna try to go back to sleep?"

"No, dreams aren't so kind to me when I sleep, but I just don't like being yelled at either."

BC737: Hi! Thanks for reading and reviewing and I will update ASAP!


	2. Friends

Chapter 2

Lawliet ran. His pace quickened when he saw the park. He was almost there. He tripped a couple of times, but the bruises and cuts were of no importance to him. L was fine, or at least, he would be fine; he just had to get to that swing set. His mother always pushed him on the swings, but this time she couldn't. She was busy. She was busy with Rolfe. She was busy with Father. When his boney fingers grasped the cold chains of the swing, he was satisfied at where he was at and started crying like a little boy; he was only five, or at least he was going to be five tomorrow, but Rolfe said that was an age where he had to stop crying all the time, so he might as well let it all out now while he was still young.

"Why are you crying?" The angel asked the little L. He gasped, astounded by the soft voice comforting him, and he looked up.

"Ryuzaki, we're here." Light jumped out of the cab quickly, with L following him. Watari paid the driver, and while he did he couldn't help but notice the guy wouldn't stop staring at the chains Light and L had on.

"It's just an experiment." He told the curious man with a smile. Content with his answer, he drove off fast and left the three foreigners in front of the fancy Hamlet Hotel. It was dark out, and L planned to meet T tomorrow at the place, and Light was going with him.

"Shall I unpack your bags?" Watari asked them when they entered the room.

"N-no Watari," Light spoke first, "I can do it. How'd you get here anyways? I thought Ryuzaki only had two tickets." The old man smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I will be in the room next door to the left if you need anything." Then he left.

"SO we're going to meet T tomorrow?"

"I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Well, it's just a silly question. It's why we're in America, after all."

"You're right, that was a dumb question. I just wanted to start a conversation I guess." He chuckled.

"Well don't. We should get to bed; we have quite the day tomorrow."

"Can I ask where we're going tomorrow?"

"You'll know when we get there, but we have to be there at twelve O' one." It was a strange time, but Light decided not to ask any more questions. He was just as eager to meet T as L was. He wanted to know who this imposter was that apparently knew Kira, or rather, him. Light went to sleep while L browsed on his laptop; mostly because he was bored, and mostly because he didn't want to go to sleep.

"Go away." Lawliet turned his back on the stranger.

"That's not very nice." She told him. The real truth of it was that the boy was embarrassed he was crying in front of a girl. She giggled. "C'mon, tell me what's wrong." She tilted to her head, resting it on the teddy bear she was holding.

"Where's your mommy?" Lawliet tried to change the subject.

"Where's _your_ mommy?" He quickly wiped off the tears on his cheeks and turned around to face the girl again.

"S-she's busy."

"Oh? My mommy is too. She's on vacation!"

"What's a vacation?"

"It's a cool place, or at least that's what my brother tells me. It has palm trees, and you can sit in hot tubs, and you can surf in the ocean and eat all the desserts you want!" Lawliet smiled.

"I like sweets."

"Me too! I love strawberries, and pudding, and cake..! Oh, but my Auntie J doesn't like it when I eat sweets. She makes me eat green stuff." Lawliet frowned.

"I should go." He decided.

"Why? Did I say something?" He shook his head. "Then why should you go? We're both here, we should play while we're here!"

"I don't think Rolfe would want me to play right now. Really, I should go."

"Who's Rolfe? Oh! Do you have a brother too?"

"No, he's my d-dad." Lawliet tried to hold back his tears as he choked on his words.

"Oh. You call him Rolfe? That's weird."

"I know. I'm weird."

"No you're not!"

"Rolfe says I am."

Why do you call him that? That's so silly! You're supposed to call him Daddy! Try it next time you see him, okay?"

"I don't know…"

"But that's what you're supposed to do, silly! If my daddy wasn't on vacation, I would call him that too!" There was a long pause.

"Both your mommy and daddy are on vacation, together?"

"Yes! Well, that's what my brother said." More silence.

"Do…they…yell at each other?" She had to think about this question.

"N-no…" Another pause.

"I have to go. Rolfe will be mad if he knows I'm gone."

"Hey! Who's gonna be mad?"

"R…My daddy.''

"Thaaaat's right! So I will see you tomorrow, right?"

"Um?"

"We will meet here! At this same spot and same time! What time is it?"

"I, uh, don't know."

"Well I have this watch! My brother gave it to me. Isn't it pretty? But I can't tell time." Lawliet gently pulled her hand towards him.

"It's 12:01pm."

"Wow! You can tell time? That's so cool! My brother can tell time too! Okay then, we will come here again at twelve O' one! Bye!" She skipped off towards the monkey bars. "Oh that's right, I almost forgot, what's your name?"

"Um, Lawliet."

"Well, Um Lawliet, you're weird but I like you! I'm glad we're friends."

"F-friends?"

"Of course! Well, good-bye!" And she disappeared behind the jungle gym. It wasn't only until Lawliet's stroll home that he realized he didn't know the angel's name.

"11:30." Light mentioned as he looked down at his clock.

"Thank you Light, but I'm very capable of telling time."

"What is wrong with you, Ryuzaki? You've had an attitude since we've been here." L sipped his morning coffee and didn't say another word. Light was becoming eager, and growing impatient with L's stubbornness. At 11:50, Watari had a black car that drove L and Light to Central Park. L pulled them out quickly, and he sat on the swing set next to the jungle gym. He continued staring down at his watch, every few seconds or so. This is silly, Light thought. Why is L so interested in seeing his sister? Surely he's up to something if he's acting like I'm not the main concern in the Kira case anymore.

"Twelve O' One." L realized. Slowly, his eyes focused on the trees and bushes ahead; there was rustling noise in them. Light's eyes widened as the figure sauntered towards the two speechless men. Her dark eyes were fixed on the boy sitting on the swing, and vise-versa. It had been years, and yet there they were.

"Hello, detective." There was a long silence after the honey voice spoke.

"T, it's been a while."

Bc737: HAHA! Thanks for reading and reviewing you! I appreciate it :)


End file.
